


Glory & Gore

by LadySantanico



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Vikings, i'm gonna go to hell for this, ivar is a gem, sassy sisters, shameless ragnarssons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySantanico/pseuds/LadySantanico
Summary: ❝I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.❞[Ivar the Boneless/Original Female Character]





	Glory & Gore

_**| p r o l o g u e |** _

 

 _ **H**_ is very existence had always been utterly lonely. Since the first few months of his life, to the hardship of adulthood. He was an outcast in his own family, for the people of Kattegat he was the youngest of King Ragnar's sons, the one whose existence nobody remembered, the whole world would forever see him as nothing more than a cripple, a man who is neither truly, for fully, a man.

His mother had told him to be calm and patient, the gods have great plans for him, she said, he would be rewarded one day. For he is his father's son, he was born bound to conquer earth and men.

Then one day, the gods finally sent his reward. Curiously it was unlike anything he'd ever imagined. It was not receiving the legendary sword of Kings, becoming ruler of Kattegat or conquering great realms.

He was rewarded the day _she_ entered the Great Hall, stood next to her parents and sisters. King Harald and Queen Mildreth's three daughters gave the Ragnarssons warm smiles, his brothers smiled back as he only stared at her coldly, cursing under his breath.  _Stupid little princess_ , he had thought to himself, but his mother's thigh grip in his arm forced him to remain quiet.

At that time, he already considered himself a young man, and he thinks she is barely more than a child, a spoiled little brat. But even then she is breathtaking, meant to be more beautiful and charming than her own mother. Ivar knew that if he died right there, he would have died with the certainty that there was no better reward than that:

  _Friggia Haraldsdottir._

She was worth every burden he carried.


End file.
